masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Caveron Conflict
The Caveron Conflict was a six year series of violent struggles between the Systems Alliance military and the Dark Legion over the human-controlled Caveron colony. Starting with Arken Vasion's raid in August 2193 CE and ending with his presumed-assassination in early 2196 CE. With dozens of small skirmishes and conflicts during the course of the war between the Legion and the Alliance over the six years of warfare, it was inevitable that the infrastructure of the colony would begin to collapse under the constant stress of a brutal and uneccessary conflict. By the end of the six years, the colony of Caveron was devastated with hundreds of millions of credits worth of damage and thousands of colonists, marines, and mercenaries dead. The War Attack of the Rogue Spectre In mid-August of 2193, just two days after the return of Arken Vasion to Citadel-space, the Spectre enacted the first phase of his plans and launched an attack against the colony of Caveron, a small human-controlled colony in the Attican Traverse. Vasion sent Zeron Anorrela to lead the advanced invasion force consisting of a small armada of commercial freighters. These freighters carried soldiers of Vasion's Dark Legion passed colonial defenses and down to the surface of Caveron where they quickly took control of several spaceports, deactivated the CDA, and cut communications between the colony and the rest of the galaxy. The Dark Legionnaires quickly siezed control of multiple key locations in the city and with their advanced weaponry and tactics, they quickly began conquering the first of many settlements. Soon after, Vasion himself arrived with the core invasion fleet of several cruisers, freighters, and frigates. After the arrival of the invasion force, many of the cities on Caveron -- with no contact with the outside world and limited personal defense -- began surrendering their cities after being threatened with orbital bombardment. One by one, the provinces of Caveron surrendered to Vasion and the Legion, all before the end of August. Occupation of Caveron In the last days of August, Vasion and his army had gained large control over much of the settlements on Caveron. In their occupation of Caveron, the Dark Legion committed many vile acts of violence against the colonists. In many cases, the legion would do such things as execute entire families, rape women and children, and transfer entire communities to labor camps as slaves. Provinces that hadn't immediately ceased all resistance against Vasion and surrendered to him faced strikes from small ship-mounted mass accelerator cannons. This completely devastated several provinces and left thousands dead. Survivors from the besieged cities were moved by local law enforcement to hidden refugee camps in the mountainous territories. Caveron Counter-Offensive Despite Vasion launching a crippling and effective initial assault on Caveron's provinces, he hadn't managed to obliterate all resistance from the colonists. Several surviving provinces had begun communicating with one another to coordinate a counter-attack to Vasion's assault on the planet. These provinces had begun training militias using law enforcement and preparing artillery units for deployment. Though not sanctioned by the local governments of Caveron, several other small civilian-run resistance militias began to form in some of the smaller communities. Samartine Skirmish First Battle of Paraleia Alliance Intervention The liberation forces of Caveron may have secured a victory with their fight at Samartin, however, they also gained a loss with their failed assault and attempted liberation of Paraleia. The liberation effort saw a silver lining through the entirety of the operation however. In the Samartin skirmish, they managed to reactivate the extranet for a short while, allowing them to contact the Alliance. Making interstellar communication with the Systems Alliance allowed Caveron to make a desperate plea for aid in a conflict that most of the galaxy didn't even know existed. Immediately after hearing of the invasion, the Alliance sent the Third Expeditionary Fleet to the Terminus Systems to assist in the colonies liberation. Mercenary Reinforcements Ambush at Profess Siege of Guillovaire Port With the Alliance there to help evacuate civilians and provide aid to the colonial defenses of Caveron, the Guillovaire Security Agency were able to divert the majority of their scattered forces from the security checkpoints and evacuation areas around the city back to Guillovaire Port to reclaim control of the very vital shipping platform. A rapid assault occured on Guillovaire Port, launched by the GSA against the Blue Suns and Eclipse mercenaries guarding the port. The attack on the port turned out to be incredibly successful. Not only had Guillovaire Security managed to retake the port, but they also managed to take possession of several caches of weapons, vehicles, and mechs shipped to the planet to assist Vasion's takeover. Not long after, two Alliance marine platoons were stationed at the port to defend it while aid was shipped to the port for Guillovaire. Tier-III WMD Scare Skirmish of Acopalli All-Out War First Attonia Offensive Second Attonia Offensive Battle of Augustana City Alliance Liberation Effort Liberation of North Sarvona Province Liberation of South Sarvona Province Vasion's Counter-attack Siege of Ordan Fall of Fort Petraeus Spectre Intervention Second Battle of Paraleia Capture of Vasion Battle of Republic City Aftermath Legacy Category:LMNTL Category:Wars